Second Chances
by LuvPeaceCandy
Summary: Lash meets Raven (Not titan yet) during Power Placement which he is put through again after getting a second chance at his junior year after helping Royal Pain. When Principal Power assigns schedule buddies though to help the threesome who were used by Royal Pain she ends up being his partner. Now she's expected to make a few friends while he's expected to mend his ways. LASH/RAVEN
1. Chapter 1

Lash POV

"Hey Stronghold! See you're showing the new fresh meat around!" Speed laughed as we walked up to Wil. I slapped him on the back of his head rolling my eyes. Since we were under the influence of one of Royal Pains innovations Principal Power was giving us the chance to redo our junior year and giving Penny the chance to redo her senior year.

"Sorry about him Will. He may have been under the influences of Royal Pain but he's still royally stupid." I said as I walked along with the fresh man. Hey we were being forced into doing power placement again why not have a little fun with it? "So how the noobs behaving?" I asked.

"Better than you guys did last year that's for sure. Anyways, why don't you talk to them since you're redoing power placement anyways?" He said as he dropped us off at the gym smirking. Eh. Maybe if half of them weren't idiots I would.

"So you're the kids who wreaked havoc through out Sky High last year? Got to say I'm unimpressed. If that's all you could come up with. I thought it was just a bunch of pathetic freshman and wannabes. But this is just sad." One of the noob girls said sitting next to me.

"If it's just sad why are you sitting next to me?" I asked her as I looked her over. She wasn't bad looking I guess, but she wasn't perfect either. She had pale skin, stormy grey eyes and brownish blackish hair that was up in a bun on the top of her head that also had a dark green bow pushing back her bangs. She was wearing forest green jeans and a black tee shirt that read "Go Ask Alice" in navy blue writing. She also wore calf length combat boots. All in all she was pretty actually.

"Because I want to get away from the freshman. I may have some friends. But they have real friends to attend to I'm pretty sure." She said frowning slightly. So girls got no friends. That's weird. Usually super heroes have a ton of friends.

"What's your power?" I ask her now curious about the strange girl.

"I'm a half demon." She said making a shadow appear in front of her.

"Sweet. All I got is super stretch." I said kind of bummed out. She had sweet powers and mine were everyday basic. Not cool.

"Raven Nathaniel!" Coach Boomer called out. I looked around. Turns out a bunch of people had gone. Hm... Guess Speedy, Penny and I were last to go. I watched as she got up. This ought to be good.

"Powers?!" Coach screamed as she arrived. She glared at him.

"I'm a half demon!" She called back.

"Let's see it then!" He called out obviously suprised. She closed her eyes. I noticed as she mumbled a few words over and over again. She began to float. Her clothes turned completely black. And then when she reopened her eyes they were pure black. She threw her hands upwards and created a shadow force field. "Car!" Coach called. The car fell down again and she held it there for a few seconds before crushing it by pressing her hands together. "HERO!" Coach screamed. She slowly floated back down and blinked once. Her eyes were restored to that same stormy grey and her clothes restored to their original colors. It was a bit scary to be honest.

"Leo Dexter!" I blinked hearing coach call me my full name. Apparently Raven... If that really was her name had been the last freshman. "Leo Dexter!" Coach called again. I stood up slowly. "LASH JUST GET OUT THERE!" The freshman looked shocked at Coach's full volume. I got on stage slowly.

"You know my powers coach!" I smirked. He frowned.

"Lash just show the freshman what a super looks like!" He called out annoyed.

"Ok!" I grabbed a basketball and easily made the shoot from the stage. He rolled his eyes but called out the word I was waiting to hear. "HERO!" I gave a little fist pump and then went back to the stands and zoned until the bell for classes rung. "Wait! I need Lash, Speed, Penny, Stronghold, Layla and Raven down to the office now!" Coach called right when we were almost half way out the door. God damnit. What did I 'do' now!ce now!"

Raven POV

"Uhm... Principal Powers. No misintentions but why am I here?!" I said to the principal of my new school. "This seems to be a super hero and them thing!" I said biting my tongue hoping to get out of this.

"Raven you're here to help. You're not in any trouble." She said. I sighed. Why did I have to help?! It's my first day.

"Now as you can see I have two well know heroes here and a lesser known more powerful hero here. You three are in on in school suspension until the beginning of next month for what you did last year. Even if it wasn't on your own accord." Principal Powers said.

"So to keep you caught up you will be having a schedule buddy. Penny you will be with Layla, Will your with Samuel," Will looked at Principal Powers with a confused look. "Speedy." She corrected herself. "And Raven you will be with Lash." She said.

"They will bring you any work, homework, projects, or anything else you are expected to complete. I think this will do both you and the person your assigned to some good. Anyways you three are free to go, and you three to the detention room." Principal Powers said to us.

"But Principal Powers, I don't understand. Why am I here? I'm not powerful like you said. Compared to everyone else and my siblings I'm weak and you've paired Penny and Speedy with the strongest heroes alive. It doesn't seem fair that I'm expected to do this too." I told her.

"Raven you're strong. You're smart. And I want you to talk to Lash. I don't think your as different as it may seem. Raven you might not have a great life. But others have it worse." And with those few words Principal Powers sent me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked into Mad Science my first period class. Layla waved me over to where she, Will and another guy with brown hair and a red streak were sitting. "Hey Layla, Will. Uhm... I don't believe we've met." I said to the other guy. "Raven Nathaniels." I said holding out my hand. He shook it.

"Warren Peace. So you're the one everyone is talking about huh? The Half Demon?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he already new what I was.

"Yeah. Whatever." I replied. I sat with them through out Mad Science and made it until Gym last period with out getting injured or killed. I saw Penny, Lash and Speedy were here. I furrowed my eye brows when I saw Kori one of my few friends, Argent and Jinx my other friends talking to them. "Hey Kor, Silver (AN:I feel like she would call Argent that because her name means Silver), Jinx. And people I supposedly can 'help'. By the way Lash, here's the homework. And we have an essay in English due Thursday. Mrs. Roter said if you had any questions stop by to see her during lunch. And that's about it." I said handing Lash the homework from my back pack. He nodded.

"So Kori, Argent, Jinxie how were you're summers?" I said as I waited for the class to start.

"Good!" They sing songed in unison. I sighed. They were all similar in a way so I guess I was the odd one out. Argent and Jinx were more like me than Star, Kori's 'hero' name is Starfire but that hasn't caught on so we call her Kori or Star, being that they were also wearing darker colors. But the girls still showed more emotion then me. Kori was in a solid purple tee shirt, silver jeans and black converse her bright red hair let loose as per usual while Argent wore a black top with a red leather jacket, red skinny jeans and black combats that reached just above her ankles. Her hair unable to be pulled up because of the extremely short length but I did notice the new red streaks in her jet black hair. Jinx was in a violet almost black dress along with black converse. Her pink hair was pulled up into it's usual style that looked a bit like devil's horns.

"Koriand'r, Nathaniels you're up! Grayson and Logan you'll be playing villans!" Coach shouted. Kori and I smirked. We'd been training together since we met a long time ago.

We ran up to see a green boy and what looked like Robin, Batman's sidekick. "Raven Nathaniels and Koriand'r are happy to present how to kick butt to these dweebs." We said floating above the two of them in sync.

"Richard Grayson and uhm... What's your name?" The Robin asked the green kid.

"Garfield Logan, I go by Beast Boy though!" He said shifting into a Tyranosaurus Rex.

"Beast Boy are glad we get to show you girls how it's done!" Robin shouted. I almost laughed, key word almost.

"BEGIN!" Coach boomed. I slowly began my chant. I used my powers to create a shield around the 'human' and carefully tried to remove it from the hanging spot while Star took on the Robin wannabe. But then Mr. Tyranosarus Rex decided to mess with me. I held the shield around the 'human' as I carefully doged every move Then Beast Boy turned into a Raven which I did NOT like. I used a shield to entrap him in that form while I ran over to the trap and pulled the lever down saving the human.

"We won did we not Coach Boomer?" Star said as I floated easily back to the ground, human in hand.

"Should of paired you both against someone a little harder huh?" Coach said as he nodded. "Lash! Stronghold! You're up!" I grinned at this prospect. Me and Star vs. Stonghold and Lash. Should be interesting. "This time girls, you're playing villains!" Coach said then in a louder boom then before he shouted. "GO!"

I immediately set to taking on Lash. I put a small force field around the lever and began using levitation to my advantage. "Haha. I don't think so!" Lash said growing to reach me easily. I glared at him a bit before using some not completely harmful spells. Eventually Kori and I lost though as Will over powered her and pulled the lever while I was distracted by Lash.

"Nice job." I said to Lash before dropping to the floor, gracefully landing on my feet. I gestured to the guys Kori and I had fought. "I'll talk to you later! I'm going to go talk to Garfield and Richard!" I said. "Hey!" I said running up to them.

"Oh. It's you." Richard said glaring a bit at me.

"You guys were good earlier. Sorry about that though." I said. "I don't believe I met you though. You are?" I said asking the guy who seemed to be half robot.

"Victor Stone. AKA Cyborg." He said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook it.

"Nice to meet you all. Later." I said before stalking off to the buses quietly.


End file.
